The Only Exception
by CadleyxCamteen
Summary: As Remy relives memories, she realizes she's made an exception to a promise she made to herself years ago.


**A/N: I was listening to Paramore's The Only Exception in the car last night and wrote this to it today…this is what came of it. I'm know she talks about her brother in The Dig, but I can't remember what she says and a friend has borrowed season 7 so I couldn't watch it so I apologize if it's really wrong. I had fun writing this, I hope you like it :) Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

Remy Hadley was sitting on the window seat inside the bedroom of her apartment. It was late; pitch black only illuminated by a dim street light, as she gazed out the glass pane. Her eyes followed raindrop after raindrop as they rolled down the window, she remembered doing similar things as a child.

Her childhood was the reason why she wasn't asleep right now, you see. To anyone who didn't know her, Remy would seem like an ordinary person. Late twenties, good looks, this was the time in her life that was supposed to be the most exciting. But the brunette was not ordinary, in fact far from it.

For _ordinary _people, this age, was maybe only one third of their whole life, maybe more, unless some unfortunate event happened. Something that they couldn't foresee. For Doctor Hadley, commonly known as Thirteen, this time in her life, she was lucky if she received another handful of years before symptoms of the Huntington Disease started making themselves known. And when they did, it wouldn't just be another cruel test of someone switching her decaf to caffeinated, it would be real.

It was the rare thoughts like these that made her glad her mother had given her the disease. Had her father carried the gene instead, the symptoms would have started in her late teens. She had often wondered why her parents even had children. Not just one, but _two_. Surely her mother had known? She quickly reminded herself that the HD testing equipment had not been available when her mother had given birth to her brother. She must not have had the symptoms yet, either. Probably hoping and praying it had skipped her generation. No such luck.

Her thoughts flickered to when she was a young girl, right as her mother's muscle spasms started to get almost uncontrollable. She had been ten, her brother, Ben, was eighteen and had gotten a job and moved out as soon as he could. He had never come to visit. Then, she had thought he just didn't care anymore, but later she realized he didn't want to watch happen to their mother what possibly might happen to him later on.

Ben had gotten tested as soon as he started college. She still remembered very vividly the day he called their father, John, and the way he sunk into a kitchen chair in their small apartment across from her and didn't say anything, only watched her with tortured eyes. Her father had wanted to take her to get tested, but Ben insisted that was a choice she should be allowed to make herself when she was older. He had always been calm and accepting about the situation.

In fact, he and Remy had always been opposites. After finishing college, he settled down with his girlfriend, and followed his dream of becoming a journalist. He never made a lot, but it made him happy and that's all he cared about. She looked up to him growing up, even if they didn't _always_ get along. And when she started working for House, they called each other on birthdays. It was never much, but it worked for them.

So when she quit the job at the hospital to go visit him, his girlfriend informed her that his dementia had set in. He had stared at her blankly when she had walked in. He had not recognized her. That is until she was saying her goodbyes, she had leaned over to place a kiss on his temple and when she pulled back his eyes, reflections of her own, were clear and focused solely on her.

"_Kill me,"_ he had said, eyes wide as he tried to control the spasms rocketing through his body. _"I don't want to go out like mom."_ She had stared at him, eyes hard as steel, before walking briskly over to where his pain medication monitor was. His doctors had told her the code, knowing she was a doctor and therefore could tell when he could handle more. But now she had pumped up his dosage and she turned to watch him. He had been staring at her, his body relaxing as the medication took place, before his eyelids slid closed, a peaceful smile on his face.

Later his girlfriend walked in, and found him like that. But Remy had already turned herself into the head doctor. She wasn't stupid; they would have tracked her down if she had tried to run. She served her time, before coming back to work. Then House was put into jail and she moved onto work at a clinic.

Ben had always been trusting of other people, always looking for the good in people. Giving chance after chance to people who hurt him. Remy on the other hand, refused to give out her trust. Why bother when everyone was just going to leave? When _she_ was going to leave? She swore to herself after getting her HD test results back, that she wouldn't let anyone fall for her, and she wouldn't fall for them either. So, she started hanging out at bars and clubs, and practically bringing home different men and women, but mostly women, every night. She had made a mistake with Eric Foreman, letting herself get a little too attached, but it was never love. He knew what was going to happen to her.

So when she connected, or rather _re-_connected with another doctor at the clinic, she was surprised at how hard and fast she fell for her. She fought it at first, of course, she fought _so hard_; watching the other woman coldly, not making small talk, basically avoiding her except for absolutely necessary at all costs. But she had been so persistent. Determined to become friends. She wormed her way into her life and the brunette found herself not being able to push her away.

Remy had told her very plainly when their friendship blossomed into something more, reminded her, that she wasn't going to be on this earth for much longer. Not near as long as she deserved. But she had told Remy she was going to be here, with her, for as long as she wanted her. Even if she didn't want her, she was still going to stay.

Sheets rustling behind her brought her back to the present and her head turned toward the bed expectantly. Sure enough, a shorter figure, with long, currently curly blonde hair and teal eyes sparkling from the moonlight were watching her.

"What're you doing?" the blonde murmured softly to her, crawling over to the edge of the bed to get a better look.

"Just thinking," Remy told her. "Can't sleep." She turned her head back to the window as she heard the blonde's feet pad over to her on the wood floor. Arms wrapped around her neck gently and a face pressed into the top of her head. Instinctively, she leaned back against the other warm body.

"What're you thinking about?" the shorter woman asked from on top of her head.

She turned to face her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer so she could press her face into her neck. "My parents, Ben…you," she nuzzled her neck lightly.

"What about me?" Her hands started drawing designs on her upper back, causing the brunette to sink into her even further.

"Just…how growing up, I swore to myself, after seeing how much pain my dad went through, I would never let myself fall in love. Of course I didn't exactly succeed; there was that guy in high school…and a girl in college…and you. But you're the only one…" she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You're the only one I knew, from the beginning, that was going to be there whenever I needed you, whether I wanted to admit it or not. You're the only one I can actually want to really enjoy these last years with left. You're the only one I'm glad I made an exception to that promise for." She looked up to find her girlfriend's teal eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Cam, don't cry," she reached up to wipe away the tears. "You're always so emotional," she said with a smile before standing up and pulling the other woman with her onto the bed, tugging her into her lap.

"Then quit being so…"

"So what?" she teased, starting to plant kisses on her pale neck.

"Remy," her body shivered.

She brought her head back up to the blonde's face and leaned their foreheads together. "I can't exactly stop being myself, Allison."

Teal eyes narrowed at her. "That is _not_ what I meant. Sometimes I wonder how on earth you passed medical school with all your smart elic-ness…"

Remy laughed, as she scooped Allison up into her arms swiftly, causing her to squeal, before crawling on her knees to the top of the bed where she promptly dropped the blonde.

"Rem," Allison complained with a laugh.

"Yes?" she responded innocently, quickly crawling on top of her to gaze into her eyes. She watched her eyes stare into hers before flickering down to her lips. The brunette smirked before leaning down to capture the blonde's.


End file.
